1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for warning loss of control of a vehicle using vehicle-to-vehicle communications.
2. Discussion of Related Technology
Recently the studies on communications between a vehicle and a vehicle (Vehicle to Vehicle: V2V) and communications between a vehicle and an infrastructure (Vehicle to Infrastructure: V2I) based on WAVE (Wireless Access in Vehicular Environments) has been progressed.
The related technology is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1117168 issued on Feb. 9, 2012 and entitled “Telematics apparatus and method for a vehicle for providing surrounding information to a vehicle using V2V communications”.